


The Vixen

by zero4life



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Basically any tag up here is a little exaggerated. but what you can expect in this story anyway., Bondage, Confessions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Sex, Gay, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Rape, Secret love, Smut, Story, Survival, Violence, basically i'm keeping all my favorite characters alive and i am killing the ones i don't like xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vixens are the royal Navy's most dark and dirty secret. They are men appointed to satisfy the needs of other men at sea when there are no whores or women available. A shameful job. One full of difficulties. Henry Kiron Barry, is one of them. And so is William Bush...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vixen:
> 
> Sometimes referred to as 'Wicked Feline'
> 
> Vixens are men aboard each Navy ship who are taking up the burden of two commissions at once. One of their rank and one as the vixen. A man to satisfy the sexual needs of other men at sea. They trade their affection for the proper amount of coins, prizes differ per Rank and per time slot. The job of a Vixen is shameful and looked down upon. It's a dishonor and a disgrace and a fact better kept quiet. 
> 
> Vixens have a set of basic rules they and their clients need to keep to. But each Vixen on his own makes some ground rules for the way he works. Each of them have another way of working. The knowledge of these vixen is there yet denied and unspoken. 
> 
> Vixen is a position said to be a volunteer's position yet most of the men in this position claim not to have had a choice in the matter. (mostly because no one in his right mind would ever volunteer to take up such a humiliating position.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Kiron Barry comes aboard the Justinian three months before Horatio Hornblower's arrival. Then after Horatio has joined the crew, Jack Simpson comes back aboard. Causing trouble for the closer growing Trio of Barry, Hornblower and Kennedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only seen the series, not read the books so forgive me if something's off. I heard that the series and the books are also off when compared. So again forgive me.

* * *

 

_Every ship in the royal Navy has one. A Vixen. A male who trades affection for money._

_A person to make the months at sea bearable for those men who miss the whores, their sweethearts or the women on shore._

_The Vixen is the dirty secret everyone in the Navy knows about, but no one ever talks about it._

_It’s a secret kept very discreetly. This man in order to become the Vixen has to throw away his title and pride._

_The job is considered to be a dishonor and a scandal even. Though it has to be done by someone._

_Everyone has his judgment ready though no one can really judge these Vixens. They all do it for a different reason._

_And without them the moral would be a bottomless pit, spiraling down for the worst._

_Without women at sea, it’s the task of this vixen to please any man who can pay for it. To tone down their frustration and make up for the lack of women._

_Their basic rules are set. Yet each of them operates in their own way._

* * *

 

**Prologue**

 

Three months in Spithead... The purgatory of the sea.. of the Navy.. Three hellish months in the docks, with the sailors rotting away in boredom. This endless waiting... No good company other then the wifes that are brought aboard and the whores the men smuggle with them. The stench.. the foul air or sweat, rum, sex, cattle and other rotten things makes you want to surface to the deck for fresh air like you would after being under water with a need to breathe again. This endless waiting.. At least, the Midshipmen of the H.M.S. the Justinian can take it easy for a while. Their personal Devil is gone. Especially the one named Archie Kennedy feels like he can breathe easier now that one of their own should be commissioned as a lieutenant. 

The lower officers have gathered at a table. Killing their time with playing cards, Talking, Reading, Mr. Clayton is squeezing a melody from his fiddle. Suddenly, with a quiet voice one of the officers leans over the table to break the news to the other officers.

"Have you heard? There's a new Vixen coming into commission."

Some of the men look up. Mr. Heather sighs in relief. 

"Thank the lord for that. It was about time the old one quit. Did he transfer?"

Most of the officers seem excited to the news. Mr. Kennedy doesn't really seem to care. He never thought ill of these men. But he would not meddle himself in such affairs. He was not in need of their service, Nor did he wish to hear how others were in need of or thinking about such services. Mostly the men who did visit the Vixen for that type of service had no regard for the man's welfare and talked about him as if he were a beast, or simply an object to be used at will. Kennedy remained quiet as the others shared their opinion of the news. But with soft voices. God forbid if they talked about this loudly among themselves in such a time when all the men were aboard and could hear them. 

"From what i have heard he will remain here. But no longer has the commission. I wonder if this new one has better looks."

The first officer said. Mr. Cleveland huffed about it.

"Who cares if he has better looks? as long as he knows his appointed duties. The last one wasn't blessed with good looks either."

Mr. Heather joined him in passing on his criticism.

"I wouldn't care about his face. I'd care about his arse. And the amount of time he has chosen for us to enjoy it."

Mr. Clayton looked up from his fiddle, Such vile words always brought this bit of color to his face. A sort of shame almost. His personal thoughts on this were quite different. He had never dared to go to the last Vixen. Though the need was there, he couldn't just entrust himself to that man that probably had hundreds of others that were better then him. Clayton was insecure over a lot of things, he had no experience, he wasn't the best looking man in the Navy, He required some more time then often was given. He required patience. A thing that perhaps most vixens did not even have. Most sailors were rough. It was no doubt something A Vixen was used to. But he himself was rather delicate and fragile. Totally the opposite of common sailors.

"Gentlemen."

It was Mr. Kennedy who spoke up now.

"To share this news among us is not a sin. However, i would be grateful if all your personal opinions were kept discreet." 

Some chuckled but they agreed to keep it down.

"Come on Kennedy! it's not like we're in a place we cannot speak of such things."

However it was not Kennedy's concern that others would hear. Everyone aboard this ship or any other ship in the Navy knew about Vixens. But to speak so openly and plainly about it was uncalled for. On top of that Kennedy did not wish to hear how vile these men thought about another man who to them seemed to be nothing more then a new item to toy with.

He got up, dressed neatly in his uniform. He was appointed the task to welcome aboard a new Midshipman at noon. He would arrive soon. Kennedy made his way to the deck through the crowds of sailors and women, music and laughter drumming in his ears. The stench only bearable because after three months, one had gotten used to it. Then as he reached the deck, fresh air greeted him. Archie took a deep breath. It was sweet almost, and yet salt for being sea air. Yet so much better compared to the air one breathed below deck. The sky was blue, the sun shining in her full glory. Weather like this was rare. Mostly there were clouds drifting by. But today, the large orb of fire needed no strength to fight her way through the white fluffy padding of the clouds drifting endless on the wind. She was there in her full glory for all to see and all to feel her warmth who dared to come out of hiding to feel it. 

He walked to the edge, staring out to the blue horizon. The blue reflecting in his eyes. Those eyes that mostly hid and yet sometimes reflected what he was thinking or feeling. Those same blue eyes were drawn to a small boat approaching. The gentleman with the same Midshipman uniform was seated with his back towards Archie. From under his hat a set of dark wavy locks bound together with a black ribbon flowed down his back. It was quite long as it reached down to the bottom line of his wing bones. Or so Archie would guess. And it was dark. He had seen many a man with black hair, Yet all of it seemed rather faded and light compared to the darkness of this young man's locks. It seemed darker then coal almost. Darker even then a starless night. It was not straight nor in curls but somewhere between, along the perfect balance between the two. 

The small boat came along side. H.K.B. were the initials Archie could read upon his owned trunk. The blazing sun made the gold initials blink and stun Archie for a moment. Then the young man got up and turned around. Climbing up along the side of the ship quite gracefully and flexible. Oh the very perks of youth. It seemed that with the years, the older officers also lost their grace. Archie looked up as the man straightened his back, only to be stunned again. It wasn't as much that the uniform was apparent all new, but the man's looks had astounded him. Archie was left speechless for a moment.The black hair he had seen before draped fluent and wavy in shorter locks at the front, Casually framing a somewhat small face, The man's skin was sun-kissed yet still looked somewhat pale next to his black hair, despite his somewhat darker tan. Flawless, smooth looking. His jawline was sharp yet not stern, His brows set in a bow that made him look friendly yet serious at the same time. His lips slightly bow shaped, plump. He was tall, slightly taller then Archie. And his eyes.. His eyes were perhaps the most breathtaking feature he possessed. They were green. Pure bright green. Like shimmering emeralds. Endless grasslands and the trees in the country side with the sun on them in summer. He had seen green eyes before. But never so bright. Never so radiant. Never such a sight as this. 

Quickly Archie let himself recover from his daze and greeted the man with a salute.

"Welcome aboard"

The man smiled. His eyes sparkled up and he flashed a row of surprisingly pearly teeth. Kennedy had to look away due to the heat he felt creeping to his face. Just a mere simple smile and the man could make him blush. He walked ahead of the man guiding him to Mr. Ekelson. The first lieutenant. 

"Mr. Ekelson Sir." 

Archie started. Quickly the new Midshipman took over.

"I've come aboard Sir."

That voice... Soft, gently, warm.. Quite soothing to hear. Melodious too. Archie tried not to focus too much on it, it would be strange if he were to start obsessing over a new ship mate. But he was rather curious to the young gentleman and his story. And the reason as to why he joined the Navy.

"Your Name?" Ekelson asked.

"Kiron Barry, Sir. Midshipman."

"Ah, I'm Mr. Ekelson first Lieutenant. You've brought your things with you?"

"Allas Sir, They were delayed. I'm sure they will be brought aboard shortly."

"Very well. I will see them send below. Mr. Kennedy, i entrust Mr. Barry to your care. Take him below."

Kennedy saluted. "Aye Aye Sir." 

Mr. Barry saluted as well and followed Archie down below. To make acquaintance with the new officer, Archie felt the need to start up a conversation. Were it not that it had a double purpose, as it was also a way to quench his thirst for more knowledge about this man. To sate his curiosity.  

"Kiron.. It's an unusual name. Mind my asking what the H stands for?" 

Kiron chuckled. The sound of it warming Archie from the inside of. 

"I certainly do not mind. The name Kiron was given to me by my mother. Though i was raised away from her i held the name close to heart. My father called me Henry. It's what the H stands for. My full name were to be only Henry Barry. But i insisted i kept the name my mother gave me. Hence it turned to Henry Kiron Barry. Much to my father's dismay. The reason i am here is that he grew tired of me. He would ship me off on the first ship to set sail if i were not to join the Navy. Allas he is a stern man. I still hope to make him proud despite all things sour between us."

It was more then Archie asked for. But he could not say that he did not like the openness of this gentleman. Mr. Barry seemed friendly and not shy to share some about himself and his life to others who wished to hear it. And Archie had a pair of willing ears. 

"I'm sorry to hear you two do not stand toe to toe in matters"

"Oh i would like to think i am not the only ungrateful son who is a pest to his father. But i wouldn't know if that were true or not."

Archie perked a smile. They soon arrived at the other officers. Immediately Mr. Heather had his response on the new officer's arrival.

"And who might this be then?"

Archie looked at Kiron who nodded friendly at him to allow him to introduce.

"This, Gentlemen is our new mess mate, Mr. Barry."

Mr. Cleveland looked him up and down and shook his head. 

"You have favored yourself a spot among the fleet's forgotten. You would have been better of buying your commission into a fighting vessel."

Mr. Barry smiled and shook his head. 

"I disagree Sir. Within these times of endless waiting it would not matter where i would have my commission. All the men rot idly when they have nothing to do. Whether here or on any other vessel."

Half of the Midshipmen laughed about his rather witty comment.

"How old are you mister Barry?" one of them had asked. 

"Twenty sir."

Archie looked up. He and Kiron were about the same age. He wondered what  month the other was born in. Not that it mattered. But Archie would like to determine who exactly was older. 

"Twenty? You should have started earlier."

"It's not my first commission on a vessel like this Sir. I'll manage."

They laughed again and Archie and Kiron sat down with the Midshipmen to pass the time. Later the evening Mr. Barry was appointed the hammock next to Archie's. The last one in the row of poor excuses for a bed. It would take some getting used to, sleeping in a floating piece of fabric that moved with each turn of muscle you made. But there were worse things in the world then sleeping in a hammock. 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, When nearly all midshipmen lay to rest in their hammocks, Archie couldn't get much sleep. The soothing dark of his slumber just wouldn't reach him. He turned his head only to discover that Kiron wasn't in his hammock. He didn't think much of it. Perhaps the man couldn't sleep either. Archie just turned to his other side and laid there until the sleep finally took a grip at him. 

Kiron however. Was indeed unable to go to sleep. But not because he could not. But because he was required to do certain things. There had been a silent request for his services. The former Vixen was setting up the new communications for Kiron. And relaying everyone to the Vixen now in charge. Until most of the men knew who the new vixen was, they would have to contact him through the old one. And the former vixen had set up a meeting with one of the first sailors who wanted to try the new vixen out. It came as no surprise to Kiron. Who had enough experience to know what would please a man and what would not. He was also not very surprised to see that Mr. Heather was the first to appoint himself to the Vixen's care.

There was a spot down in the hold for these kinds of practices. It was as far away from the lively decks as could be, A spot between cargo and storage. Not the most ideal spot but the only place with a bit of privacy any ship could offer. Apart from the captain's cabin perhaps. 

Heather stood there waiting for the new Vixen to come and get to work. But he was taken by surprise when Kiron showed up and stepped from behind a stack of barrels. 

"You came for a service i assume?" Kiron said.

Mr. Heather looked confused. 

"Mr. Barry. I thought i had an appointment Sir. Forgive me if i interrupted-"

"You have not. You came at the right time. You are here for me are you not?"

"I-.. You Sir? But thought that-"

"The new Vixen would come to you yes? Here i am. At your service."

"But you are an officer!"

"Does that really matter? You came here for something. I doubt Rank would matter to your needs."

"T-that is not what i meant."

"I know. It would surprise you, about half the vixen in the entire Navy are low ranked officers. Some even high ranked. Apparently they have finer qualities you cannot find in common sailors. Men who are roughened by the sea and do not know how to present delicacy and elegance. One thing i can present perfectly. But i would appreciate you not relaying this kind of information without discretion. If you understand my meaning Sir."

"y-yes. Of course."

Kiron nodded and stepped closer to heather. While he walked he gracefully slid out of his uniform Jacked. It slid off of him like it was made of silk. A trickery of the eye no doubt. And without much hesitation Kiron initiated the routine of his service. Mr. Heather being the first man on the Justinian he laid with. 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Nearly everyone on the Justinian now knows that Kiron is the new vixen, New recruit Horatio Hornblower joins the gang. and shortly after him Simpson returns to the Justinian to find Two new faces at his table.

Three months later. Most of the crew members of the Justinian now know who the vixen is. Though some like Mr. Kennedy remain oblivious. The midshipmen do not speak of the new vixen in vulgar ways like they would have the old, And Mr. Heather had surprisingly taken the vixen in defense by claiming that this one is more honorable and there for deserves more respect despite his commission. It took a few weird looks from the other men. But they had accepted his reason. 

In the mean time, Mr. Clayton had also discovered that Kiron was the new vixen. Not that it made a difference in his opinion. He was still rather ashamed to go to the man who was duty bound to fulfill his needs. Kiron however had a good eye for what a man needed. And he had discovered the tension in Mr. Clayton. He had invited him for a conversation first. To talk to him and slowly pry the shy older Midshipman out of his shell. To discover what he wanted and needed. To Mr. Clayton's discovery, Kiron was of a very patient and gentle nature when in private. So much the opposite of his normally fiery character. He could have a fierce temper if he didn't control it. But here alone, he was so gentle, it was almost as if there was a completely different person hiding behind those emerald green eyes. 

Even though that gentleness did coax Mr. Clayton to trust Kiron with his body and his need. He needed to think about taking this step seriously. Kiron did allow him that and gave him nothing but time.

It was around this time when Mr. Hornblower came aboard. The poor midshipman who grew seasick in Spit head. It was as embarrassing for him as it was amusing for the others. Except for maybe Mr. Barry and Mr. Clayton. The latter helped the young officer to his hammock and told him to rest. Another two weeks went by. Nothing much changed only for the fact that the three young officers, Mr. Kennedy, Mr. Hornblower and Mr. Barry were quite taken with each other. They grew close friends rather quickly. forming an inseparable team very soon. 

 

* * *

 

 

That night the three were playing cards with a few others as usual. The midshipmen gathered around the table. Some of them were just watching the card game while others talked among themselves or made music. Then there were the ones playing the game of cards. Like Kiron, Archie and Horatio.

“a royal pair. It seems to me this round is mine.”

Horatio announced as he placed a king on the table. But before he could take the prize he was stopped.

“Wait. I think you are mistaken. Three strikes. And the rest is mine.”

Kiron replied as he laid his cards on the table. Horatio sighed and sulked about it.

“ah I thought I had won for certain.”

Archie patted Kiron on the shoulder.

“marvelous victory Mr. Barry. I was afraid our young friend, Mr. Hornblower, would win another round.”

The others seemed to mutter  or shake their heads as they tossed their cards on to the table. Horatio was gifted in card games but this time Henry had skillfully defeated him. They laughed and Kiron collected his prize. It was on that moment that Clayton came to the table. Tapping Kiron on his shoulder. He looked a little off. And a little nervous too.

“Mr. Barry. I need to speak with you.”

Kiron turned his head.

“Hmm? What about?”

Clayton shook his head.

“It’s a private matter.”

Kiron sighed a little and looked the man up and down until his green eyes fell on a money sack that Clayton was feverishly clinging to. He clutched it so tight his knuckles turned white. So he had decided.. Kiron nodded and stood up to spread his prize back out on the table.

“Gents. Divide it nicely among yourselves. I will not push my luck tonight. No more cards for me.”

He stood up and followed Clayton. Already knowing what the man wanted from him. The only eyes that followed them suspiciously were those of Archie. He had noticed that as of late, Kiron started disappearing more and more especially during evening hours. Clayton walked onward until Kiron pulled him by the arm and made him follow to a secluded part of the ship. All the way down to a place near the cargo hold. There between the barrels and ropes and other stored items, they stopped. Kiron knew that Clayton thought about this encounter a lot. His constant nerves whenever he would silently ask about this encounter was more than enough proof for Kiron to know that Clayton was at war with himself and battled to make this decision. 

Many others wouldn't have pondered over this choice the way he had. It was most difficult for him while for others the choice was easy made. Perhaps the fact that they were still in the docks and close to the shore made it more difficult for him. While for Kiron that was a period of peace and quiet. No sailor thought of coming to him when there were so many women on shore who could give them company. Except with those select few. They always seemed to come to him no matter if they were at sea or stationed at the docks. Not that Kiron had any experience with his position at sea. He had no idea how busy he would be once they were out on the endless blue. Clayton seemed to have made up his mind. No matter how nervous or shy he was about it. Kiron knew the man’s struggles well. With a shaking hand, Clayton handed him the coins he had to pay for this arrangement. Kiron accepted it. But as soon as he took it, he tossed it on the closest barrel to the side. His hand slid up to his handkerchief which he untied slowly. And pulled from his neck. He laid it with the money. Then his hands travelled to the buttons of his uniform. They worked quick and soon his young hands placed his jacket on the barrel as well. That’s when he came to a halt. He could feel the elder’s eyes on him. Seeing that the man trembled somewhat he walked forward to the man. While his hands gently worked on the man’s handkerchief he looked him in the eyes and asked him a most personal question.

“have you done this before? With a man?”

Clayton couldn’t form any words. He just helplessly stared into Kiron’s green eyes and shook his head slowly. Only then he could speak. But his voice was soft and unstable.

“n-no.. never”

Kiron pulled the handkerchief away from the elder’s neck and placed it on a different barrel.

“Have you ever, with a woman?”

Kiron asked softly while he started unbuttoning the man’s uniform slowly.

“y-yes.. I h-have but-”

Kiron shushed him with a small peck on his lips. The elder seemed shocked by the gesture but he accepted it.

“There’s no problem then. It’s nearly the same thing for you. Just think of me as a woman.”

He told the elder. Kiron had lost count of how many times he let someone compare him to a woman. To think of him as a woman. All these men who came to him thought of him as a mere replacement. Or a poor excuse for a woman. He was so used to being the woman that he had to remind himself daily that he was in fact a man. Fortunately his body constantly reminded him of that mere fact. He didn’t have a woman’s body. He had a well build, strong chest, hairless, smooth, Strong healthy arms and legs and a decent sized manhood that unmistakably made him a man. Perhaps men liked to think of him as a woman because his face was pretty. And they forced him to be the woman, because no man in his right mind wanted to be the woman when they could let the vixen do that.

Men had their pride. Letting yourself be screwed over by another man was quite hurtful to a man’s pride. To let another tower above you took away your honor, or self respect. Or whatever all it was that a man didn’t want to lose. Pride mostly. Kiron didn’t have it. He didn’t have any shame about it. Not anymore. He had been a vixen for a while. And forcefully a whore on shore before he came to the navy. All to escape from the punishment for a crime he did not commit. And that without his friends knowing about it. He felt bad when he thought of how many times he had actually lied to them. Especially to Archie. But being something so shameful wasn’t something one would easily admit. Or something that could be openly admitted. It was a Navy secret after all.

Kiron didn’t speak much. He just guided the elder and tried to make him feel comfortable. The few words he spoke were of the comforting kind. Telling the elder he didn’t need to be nervous or afraid. Kiron worked himself out of his own clothes and soon both of them were left in only their breeches. That’s when Clayton started to have second thoughts.

“m-maybe we should not… w-we don’t have a sec-cluded place to ourselves.”

Kiron shushed him once again by placing a finger on the man’s lips.

“Shh, this is my territory. Everyone knows it. They won’t come here unless I guide them here. No one comes here without me. Calm yourself. It’s alright.”

Clayton was a bit helpless and he looked that way too. He looked lost when he stared at Kiron for a moment.

“You must think I'm shameless for asking this of you”

Kiron shook his head, smiled and replied,

“you must think me shameless for my position aboard this ship.”

Clayton realized the comfort Kiron spoke with his words. And Kiron confirmed it.

“Mr. Clayton, I am not a man to judge. Certainly not given the position I'm in. If you are shameless for requiring such services of me, am I not shameless for offering them in the first place?”

The elder nodded. Kiron distanced himself from the man a bit so he could remove the last item of clothing that covered his bare skin. Clayton turned his head with slightly heated cheeks. Blushing that now this glorious and handsome man stood naked before him, he had always found Kiron attractive. His black raven hair, dark as night. His stormy green eyes that shined like emeralds in sunlight. Thin yet soft looking lips, always a tan darker then his skin, his slightly tanned yet white skin and a smoothness to it like silk, the defined soft linings of his abs showing just the first signs of the well formed abs on his well formed body, Down the waist a not too sharp lined V, one that invited the eyes to slide more to the down center, where he was well endowned. Clayton could easily believe that Kiron was probably the most handsome and beautiful man on their ship, if not the entire navy.

He had seen that he wasn’t the only one quite observant of the younger’s looks. Kiron made both men and women swoon wherever he went. He was a walking dream, one that Clayton had thought about purchasing for a night. To be able to touch that dream.. He had no idea how Kiron with such looks could have fallen to the state of being a vixen. Or what reasons the man had to offer himself to multiple paying clients. A hint of jealousy always appeared over those that temporarily held Kiron in their arms. Leaving them hungry for more. Desiring to spend their entire allowance to claim a piece of that dream again. To hold him again. By far, Kiron had become the most popular vixen in the entire royal navy. Everyone wanted a piece of him. Mainly because of his looks. Though his personality also definitely left something to be desired. Though his character was sometimes somewhat fiery, he could be a true gentleman if he wanted to be and very charming too. He worked his way into the hearts of many with relative ease. No wonder he was so desired and people swooned over him so much.

Clayton felt a hand under his chin, his head being turned which forced him to look into those deep emerald eyes. He nearly drowned in them. Their stare was so intense. He gasped softly giving the owner of the emerald eyes the opportunity to kiss him passionately this time. Clayton could do nothing but give in and let himself be guided. Kiron sat on the elder’s lap. In all his naked glory, kissing him with passion and -perhaps somewhere far in the distance- also meaning.  Because the older was fragile. Kiron normally never kissed any of the sailors that paid him for his services. But most of them were always quick to get what they wanted and quick to be done. He couldn’t remember the last time he could take the time for this sort of thing. But for Clayton, he had to be gentle. And coax the man out of his nervous state. A kiss deemed perfect for such an attempt. The older man’s lips were thin and cold, slightly cracked from the cold weather. But Kiron kissed him anyway. His slender fingers sliding over the man’s shoulders, down his chest, slowly fumbling with the fabric of his breeches.

Clayton was shaking. His entire body could not hold still. Kiron noticed it. The older was also cold on his entire body. Perhaps it was the weather. Perhaps nerves. Perhaps both. When Clayton felt his breeches open he tensed. Kiron felt the tension and removed his hands. Instead cupping the man's face to kiss him deeply. 

"It's alright. Lay down."

Clayton could only do as Kiron told him. He laid himself down. Surrendering to whatever Kiron would do to him. Yes he had once been with a woman. But that was far different. She took charge, but differently like Kiron was doing now. And she wasn't as stunning and as desirable as Kiron was. The woman had made him feel good yes, but Kiron could turn him weak with a mere look. One touch and Clayton didn't know what to do anymore. He could only let this feeling wash over him.  

He felt the soft black strands of Kiron's hair against his cheek as the young man kissed in his neck. And littered the area to his shoulder with small kisses as well. From there Clayton felt the lips travel over his frail body. Those soft lips left him melting under the touch. Warming him up considerably. Every touch made him shiver. He gasped softly as Kiron continued his path and kissed lower. Slowly reaching the edge of the breeches. Clayton almost wanted to make a sound in protest when Kiron started pulling the fabric down. But he knew he was in good hands and he should trust Kiron to be gentle with him. 

The raven haired kissed along the older's inner thigh to get him comfortable. And then directed his attention to the center. Where he felt the man harden under his touch. It became easier when Clayton stopped tensing and small moans slipped from his thin lips. Kiron knew exactly what to do to make the man feel good. He never thought twice about it, never let his own feelings get in the way of what needed to be done. Even if he had to admit that he wished more of his clients were like Clayton. He took the man in his mouth. The older gasping and moaning. Clawing at the wood beneath him. No one had ever made him feel this way.

Kiron was rather pleased to see that the man favored clawing at the wood instead of fisting his hair. His healthy soft strands had suffered a lot by the hands of other men. Hopefully that would not make him go bald sooner.  As Kiron was working on the man beneath him he reached to his own behind to prepare his entrance for yet another intrusion. It was normal for him. He didn't have much choice. As soon as he felt that Clayton would not last much longer he pulled away and crawled up. Favoring to litter the man's neck with soothing gestures like the brush of his lips or a slight nuzzle of his nose. He let himself line up his entrance with the man's erection and sank down on it. A small moan passing his pink swollen lips. A louder moan escaped the elder. Kiron smiled at him gently, letting him know it was okay. It didn't hurt. Not like this, Those rough impatient sailors.. they made it hurt. But when it was like this, at a slow pace and gentle, then it didn't hurt. Kiron guided Clayton's hands to his hips to sign the man to hold him there. The man squeezed a little when Kiron started moving. His breathing sped up.

This was actually pleasurable for both. Normally Kiron found little joy in this. Sometimes he could not even find it in himself to get hard at what was being done to him. But Clayton was gentle and careful and the older simply made a more pleasurable experience then all the other men. There for Kiron felt no shame in his body reacting the way it did. He too grew hard and gained pleasure from this. He moved at his own pace, trying to find that spot that so few only managed to hit. Half the men lacked the skill to find it ant the other half didn't even try. He was lucky whenever a sailor did find that place inside him that could draw more moans from him then the entirety of his clients all together. 

Kiron gasped when he managed to let the other man hit it. The pleasure surged through his body. A Rarity in this commission. But Kiron intended to enjoy it to the fullest. He managed to rock himself that way again and again and started moaning softly.  He leaned forward so he could softly catch Clayton's lips. The two moved together gently. But it was enough to send them over the edge. Clayton reached his high first. And Kiron followed. Panting softly Kiron remained still on top of Clayton until the other had caught his breath as well. The younger moved off of the older carefully. Trying not to utter any sound as he felt the man slip from within him. He sat next to the older midshipman for a moment. They had time. 

"Do you regret coming to me?"

Kiron asked while he leaned back on his arms and looked to the side where Clayton lay catching his breath.

"No. I do not. I must thank you. Mr. Barry"

"Kiron. Please.. For i hope that during the times you do not need me in this commission, you will have me as a friend."

Clayton nodded and then quickly covered himself. Still slightly embarrassed even after what they had done together. Kiron smiled but said nothing about it. He was only happy to help a man like Clayton to at least have something enjoyable. It didn't seem like the man had much of that in his life.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Simpson comes back to the Justinian. No one is happy with his arrival. He finds two new faces at the table. Two who seem more difficult to control then his little group of sheep. Especially Kiron displays more resistance. It peaks Simpson's interest in him.

It was only a few days later, after Clayton and Kiron had their little rendezvous. It was an evening like any other. Clayton was playing on his fiddle, Men were talking, eating, drinking, laughing. Basically just trying to enjoy themselves while trying to pass the time. Talking about far away places. Suddenly, it grew very quiet. All of the men looked at a shadowy figure looming in the dark. Kiron looked up as he heard a voice.

"You're in my seat."

It was an unpleasant voice to say the least. Somewhat threatening and drenched with ill intentions. The men at the head of the table immediately scrambled out of their spot and found another place to sit. Some of them even left. The entire atmosphere suddenly grew rather cold. And fear seemed to rise within the men. Neither Kiron not Horatio understood what was going on. But they had a sense that it was bad. 

"The head of the table is my place"

He said again. One could sense that this man, whoever he was, was in charge of this entire bunch of officers. He had red hair. Not that red, more red like carrots. And terrifying stern eyes. The color Kiron couldn't quite make out in this light.

"Come on now my brethren officers. No cheers for Jack's return?"

They were all quiet. Cleveland dared answer.

"We took you for a lieutenant by now Jack"

The man who was now seated at the head of the table snorted.

"Did you now?"

Heather assisted Cleveland in answering that question. 

"Your Commission?" 

The man sighed and started to play with a knife on the table. Kiron looked next to him and saw that Archie had grown rather pale. It looked like he was going to be sick. Then he looked at the man again who was apparently called Jack.

"Refused" 

he replied bitterly. 

"oh. Bad luck" Heather answered

"Bad luck indeed" Said Jack again. 

There was something about his voice that Kiron didn't like. And from the way he seemed to pour fear into everyone including Clayton and Archie made Kiron dislike him even more. 

"So acting lieutenant Mr. Simpson, is once again Mr. Midshipman Simpson. At your service"

Then those eyes fell on Horatio. And after that on Kiron. 

"And what's this? New faces among our oldest company, Mr.?"

He looked at Horatio first. who answered politely.

"Hornblower Sir. Pleased to meet you."

Simpson's gaze then shifted to Kiron who answered more reluctantly.

"Barry.. Sir."

He purposely left the pleasantries behind. He had no intentions of being pleased to meet this man whoever he thought he was. He was bad news. Simpson paid no attention to it and shifted his attention back to Hornblower and what he had on his plate. Stealing from it as if he owned it. As well as the cup. The pig drank from it like he had the right to.  On his right hand he had the tattoo of a skull. Kiron would almost mistake him for a pirate if it wasn't that he was wearing a very badly maintained uniform that looked like it could fall apart at the seems. It was dirty too. 

Horatio did not care for the man helping himself to the food and drink of others. But as soon as he commented on that, the man's expression grew dark. Grey eyes, Kiron now noticed.

"Kennedy?"

Simpson called for Archie. Said midshipman was sunken into thought staring at the table. Kiron handed him a gentle nudge but Simpson was to impatient.

"KENNEDY!"

The blonde looked up in shock and pure horror. Afraid of the terror of Simpson. But the latter continued like nothing happened.

"You will explain Snotty here the way of things. Or have you forgotten so soon?"

Archie didn't know where to look and he quickly denied forgetting about it. 

"n-n-no no i uhm.. "

He quickly directed his words to Horatio while under the table Kiron grabbed his hand. Archie squeezed in it so hard it almost hurt. But Kiron didn't mind it. He recognized this kind of fear. And it only made him resent the man called Simpson more. 

"Mr. Simpson may levy a toll upon our sea chests for fresh shirts. like wise our rationed spirits and the best cuts of meat go to him too."

Kiron squeezed softly back to help Archie calm down. But he could feel only through his hand how tense his entire body was. Horatio didn't understand and there for asked why this was so. 

"He is senior officer in the mess."

"Aren't we all Midshipmen?"

Horatio answered. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that. It started a whole argument between Horatio and this Simpson. Kiron could already guess he was a dangerous man. He just needed to figure out what Jack's triggers were. Perhaps he could find ways to soothe the man. And let him lay off on certain officers. Honestly Kiron didn't really much care for the rest. But he cared for his friends, Clayton, Archie and Horatio alike. However Horatio had already stirred trouble with this power-crazed officer. Simpson was a bully. There wasn't much needed to discover that. 

And while he made poor Horatio dance while he forced Clayton to play his fiddle, he aimed his conversation to the one who had been silent all this time. 

"And what of you Mr. Barry?"

Said person looked up.

"Sir?"

"Would you still care to discuss the way of things as they are or should be?"

Kiron looked at Archie at the corner of his eye. And then at the other Midshipmen and then back to Jack Simpson.

"I think your intentions are clear Sir. Arguing about them or attempting to change them would be pointless and there for a waste of time. And i do not care for things that waste my time... Sir."

Kiron started off well. Simpson obviously thought he was on the right track. But Kiron became rather bold towards the end of his words. And that was something the man did not like. You could see it on his face.

"Anything else of major concern that changed during my absence?"

He asked around. Heather looked at Kiron with uncertainty. But the latter gave him a nod. And Heather turned to Jack.

"We do have a new Vixen aboard Jack. There isn't much more change then that."

"Interesting. I shall pay him a visit then."

Kiron closed his eyes for a second and sighed before opening them again. It would take a lot of strength and energy to deal with this man. That he already knew. 

After some more 'entertainment' for Jack he had decided that Archie should be charged with waking Horatio every half hour until he was told otherwise. Fortunately, Kiron escaped such a punishment. Not that he was happy about it. Definitely not. But there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment. Luckily Simpson hadn't decided on paying him a visit that night already. Otherwise Kiron would have had little time to prepare in dealing with this unpleasant character. 

* * *

 

 

That night however, Something woke Kiron from his sleep. Something he had never encountered before. Archie was having a nightmare. And not just a bad dream, it was so powerful that the poor man spazzed so much he fell from his hammock and laid there on the floor shaking so much like he was trying to shake the skin off his bones. He screamed loud and it invoked the anger of Simpson who was fortunately on the other end of the row hammocks.

"Kennedy! i told you to wake Hornblower! not me and the whole damn ship!"

Kiron already stood beside his hammock and knelt next to Archie. Horatio had also woken and responded. 

"Something's wrong. he's sick!"

But of course Simpson wouldn't care about that. Which he expressed in words. In a not so kindly way. 

"I don't care if he's dying! just keep him quiet!"

Clayton too now came out of his hammock. While Horatio and Kiron tried to make Archie calm down.

"It has started again. But it's never been this bad."

Clayton answered. Horatio tried to touch Archie's shoulder but it only invoked a more panicked state. Archie wouldn't calm down. 

"Why won't he calm down?" Horatio asked. Clayton didn't know.

"It never lasts this long."

"We have to keep him quiet."

While Horatio and Clayton exchanged words It was Kiron who came with the solution. He picked Archie up into a sitting position and cradled the man's head to his chest. Holding him there firmly while his body was still violently shaking. Kiron softly raked his hand through Archie's blonde hair. And shushed him softly. Rocking back and forth. It didn't take long to have it's effect, in fact immediately after Kiron started cradling Archie, the blonde calmed down and laid there exhausted in his arms. Clayton looked at it baffled. Even Horatio was speechless for a while. 

"How did you do that? How did you know?"

Clayton then asked. Seeing Archie calm down so quickly was unusual. Kiron answered softly.

"When we are asleep we can still hear things. those things might or might not be woven into our dreams. I thought i could try to make him listen to my heartbeat. It appears he has heard it. My mother used to do that for me when i was only a small boy. Nothing else would calm me... He is calm now. Help me get him back to bed."

The three lifted Archie back in his hammock. While Horatio and Clayton crawled back into their own, Kiron remained by Archie's side for a while until he was sure that the other was once again peacefully sleeping.  Kiron covered him with a blanket and brushed some stray locks from Archie's face. Then he turned to his own hammock right next to him and crawled into it. Settling to go to sleep himself. 

In turns, Archie and Clayton were settled with the duty of waking Horatio every half hour. The bullying didn't end there. Simpson took him on all his weaknesses. While mostly Kiron was too witty to let anything like that happen to him. Still, there was not really an escape from Simpson's grasp. One had to deal with it or suffer under it. Kiron refused to suffer so he had to deal with it. 

* * *

 

 

Then came the one night Kiron feared. Simpson had decided to pay the vixen a visit. Kiron knew he had to be prepared for anything. But most of all, pain. He knew the kind of men like Simpson like the back of his hand. All they ever brought was pain. No matter what way. When Simpson arrived at the spot, Kiron stood in the shadows. Simpson made himself present in a loud way.

"I do not like to be kept waiting!"

He said. Rather loud to. Kiron decided not to play games. Because it would be tiring enough to deal with Simpson without any games. Coming from the shadows, Kiron replied.

"Neither do i"

Simpson turned around and at first surprise ran across his face. But it was immediately replaced by a smirk. One Kiron would have loved to wipe off his face.

"You?... so you are the replacing whore. I could have guessed it. You really look like a woman."

Kiron did not comment nor react on the fact that Simpson called him a whore. If he was going to comment on that it would only make Simpson call him many more horrible names. 

"If you are not here for my services then you are wasting my time. Pay me and see it done or leave. The choice is yours. I do not have time for mockery. There are a dozen other men who would pay me to get a piece of me. My time therefor is not to be wasted by anyone."

Kiron answered. Without expression. He looked blankly at the man who tried anything to get him on his weaknesses and bully him until he bowed to the ground and kissed the man's feet. He wouldn't be surprised if that was requested from him this time. Simpson tossed a small satchel of money to Kiron who caught it.

"Feels rather light."

"Oh i was thinking since you are a Midshipman i did not have to be charged at all"

"You thought wrong. I make no exceptions for officers or mess mates."

"Who do you make exceptions for."

"Friends. I do not count you among them."

"Well i will not pay the required sum until i've had a sample-"

"You pay or you leave. I will not be swayed by you."

"You insolent little fool. no... I will pay. And so will you."

Simpson tossed another Satchel. This one heavier then the last. Kiron nodded. And placed them on a barrel nearby.

"Take your hair down"

Simpson commanded. Kiron had to obey.  Well... he didn't have to. But there were certain things he could not refuse as a vixen. Not when he was with someone who paid for his affection. Kiron reached up and untied the ribbon that held his hair together. He pulled on it and his luscious long black strands fell down his shoulders. The dark silk locks ran like a waterfall down his shoulders. Until about the under edge of his shoulder blades. He laid the ribbon to the side. Looking at Simpson with a blank expression.

"Just like a woman indeed"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To try and protect his friends, Kiron makes a deal with Simpson. And sacrifices himself for his friends. However Simpson doesn't really intend to hold up his end of the bargain.

There he was. On his knees, Naked as the day he was born. Hands bound behind his back with a coil of rope that Simpson had pulled from somewhere along the cargo. Kiron felt the wood scrape his knees and his back bend in a painful way with the proximity of Simpson's own body. There was a tight grip in his hair. Kiron could almost guess that the man had a fixation for it. Or was obsessed with the one feature that -besides his pretty face- made him look so much like a woman. The grip was so tight that the silk strands were threatened to be ripped from his skull. Pain.. that was all he felt. Kiron felt no shame in this. Why would he? he wasn't the one abusing, he was the one being abused. He had done away with shame a long time ago. And all that was left now was pain. The pain of having another man's heavy cock rammed down his throat. The pain of barely being able to breathe and his lungs screaming for air. The burn of it in his throat. The gagging, and a smack in his face every time he threatened to throw up. No control of the pace what so ever. Simpson just used him like an object for pleasure. Not like a human being. Kiron doubt the man would even care if he really choked him. Now that would be a tale for Simpson to brag on. Killing a man with his cock. As if the man didn't already have a bloated ego. His arrogance was infuriating and intolerable. Were it not that this was Kiron's commission he would never have let the man touch him. 

Kiron felt nauseous. But he kept telling himself to bare with it. Though it nearly seemed impossible. When the sounds drumming in his ears were that of a man he hated getting pleasure out of abusing him. when the only thing he could smell was the man's disgusting unwashed scent. He smelled worse then the beasts. And the only think he could see was that arrogant smirk constantly painted on his tormentor's lips. He forbid Kiron from closing his eyes. So the younger had no choice but to look up at his abuser. He hated the man. With every fiber in his being. He hated the man so much. Simpson was a bully, and picked on people for fun and to stay on top of the food chain. He used fear to rule the mess. But Kiron would not bow for him. No matter how the man abused him, Kiron would not give in and have his will broken. He was stubborn as a mule sometimes. As his father had always told him. And this time it served him good purpose. 

Simpson seemed to love the way the tears sprung in those green eyes, just from nearly chocking. He loved the way there was such a fire behind the green that stared at him as if they wanted to murder him. All Simpson felt from it was power. Kiron felt the man throb. Finally it was going to be over, he thought. But he had been badly mistaken. Instead of trusting to a finish, Simpson pulled away and pushed Kiron over. With his hands behind his back there was no way to stop himself from falling over. Kiron hit the wood with his shoulder. Muffling a groan. Then he felt a pain like he never felt before. An inhuman burning sensation. It felt like he was being torn apart. He didn't have to look back to know what it was. Simpson had roughly entered him without care or patience. Without so much as a warning, or preparation. No oil to smooth the way. The man had taken him raw. And there was no pain worse then this. Even getting stabbed seemed a minority to the pain Simpson brought. Kiron would rather have been shot then feel this kind of pain. 

But Kiron refused to scream. He would not give Simpson that satisfaction. He bit his lips hard. he bit his lip so hard it bled. The iron taste of it entering his mouth. Making him even more sick. That wasn't the only place he started bleeding. Simpson was so rough with him that he could feel himself bleed down there. He dug his nails into his hands until that too started bleeding. But he would not utter a sound. He refused to let anything out. He would not let this man hear him scream. Again the tugging on his hair. his head was yanked backwards so forcefully, his neck bend in an almost unnatural way. On the edge of snapping beneath the fingers that now gripped at his throat. His hair was pulled to the point of it nearly being pulled out. And his airway was squeezed, cutting off his oxygen supply.  Dark spots started to appear in the corners of his vision. But Kiron still told himself to bare with it. Then, as he felt he was on the brink of passing out, Simpson reached his end. Thankfully the man had the sense to pull out. Because apparently he wanted to cover Kiron in his filth as much as he could. Squeezing the last drops of cum from his cock until he was spend and satisfied, And Kiron laid there on the floor, abused, exhausted and filthy. 

Simpson left without so much as a word, nor did he undo Kiron's bindings. The young midshipman laid there exhausted and unable to move for a long while. Bleeding from different corners. It was Clayton who came to find him about half an hour later. He had seen the two leave and only Simpson returning. He was shocked to see Kiron in such a state and untied him quickly. Kiron pushed himself up and rubbed his wrists. There were rope marks on them. As well as his back, where Simpson had hit him with the end of it. 

"Thank you Clayton. I would have laid here for hours if it were up to him."

"What have you done for him to do this to you?"

"Nothing. I am merely myself and the man doesn't know how to handle that. Besides, he prefers me as a woman. Which i am not." 

Clayton shook his head. 

"You must be weary of him. This is nothing. Believe me, you do not know half the things he is capable of." 

Kiron sighed and looked at the older Midshipman. 

"Neither does he know what i am capable of. I allowed him to do this. It is my duty in my commission to satisfy him. But as a Midshipman i do not have to stand for any of his arrogance and outrageous behavior."

"Before you go off to enrage him, come and get dressed, i saved some supper for you."

"Thank you Clayton. But i fear my throat to be far to raw to eat anything right now."

"Still. You must eat something. There is no use of starving yourself over someone like him. It would be pointless. And as you said-"

"Anything pointless is a wasted of time. And i do not like to waste my time. I am well aware. Give me a moment to clean up. I will join you shortly."

* * *

 

After the incident, Kiron took only a few to nearly no clients for a few days. To let himself heal. No one had noticed a thing except for his lip bleeding. He had waved it off as a mere accident, but Archie did not believe him. The rest took it for what it was said to be, But Archie was suspicious of how he came by that wound. But as he asked in private, Kiron would answer him the same thing. an accident. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

Then came the day that the midshipmen of the Justinian were required to follow their mathematics lessons on deck. At which Horatio was the only one with the right answer, Kiron wasn't far off. But had some errors. Simpson was probably the worst of them all. There for Horatio got all the praise, and Simpson was being scolded by Captain Keene. Kiron only needed to take one look at Simpson to discover his blood was boiling. And the anger and hatred for young Horatio started to rise in his blood. Kiron figured he had to do something to calm the man. Perhaps he could make some sort of agreement to protect those from Simpson he cared about. Clayton, Archie and Horatio. Though Horatio just asked for trouble with his behavior, there for it would be harder to protect him. But he could try. He would certainly try to shield Archie and Clayton from further harm. From what he gathered, they had suffered at the hands of Simpson long enough.

That evening, the trouble of the day settled in a rather psychical matter. Simpson was keen on interrogating Horatio and Kiron alike. To find out about their dirty little secrets. So he would have something to use against them. Kiron however would not be swayed by threats. Until Cleveland and Heather cleared the table and grabbed Horatio and pulled him on top of it. 

"Leave him be! I'll go first."

Kiron called out above the noise of whatever had laid on the table, clattering on the ground. He signaled Archie with his eyes to get out of here as soon as he had the chance. Clayton stood at the head of the table. He had no escape and was too scared to do something.

"What is it you want to know hmm? Dirty little secrets? Shadows that haunt me at night? Where i come from? Who i really am?"

"Start talking."

Is all Simpson commanded. Kiron set himself on the table and nodded. 

"Fine. Only if you let him go."

He nodded at Horatio, still splayed out on the table, held down by Heather and Cleveland. 

"Speak now unless you want to take his place!"

Jack shouted. Kiron did not speak, nor did he move. He just stared at Jack. Simpson nodded to the other two and within seconds it was Kiron who was held down on the table, belly up. Facing Simpson so he could lean over the younger with his arrogant smirk. 

"I will let you know the purpose of this inquisition." He started. 

"Which is for me to get to know you better. You see, i know these dogs. I know what gnaws at their souls at night. Things they rather live without so.. What is your dirty little secret?"

Kiron looked up at him with fire in his green eyes. His hate started to burn in them again. It seemed to be something Simpson was addicted to seeing. He would do anything to see that burning flame. all he ever saw was fear, it was nice to know someone looked at him with different eyes. Hate yes.. hate was good.

"Where do i start?"

Kiron spat. He had so many things gnawing at his soul. A fact he ignored every day. so it was nearly funny to have to lay it all open now.

"Well if you must know, I'm the Bastard of an English Gentleman, My father didn't raise me from the good of his heart but because he felt an obligation towards me, He hates me as much as i hate him and his stern ways and constant lectures. I'm surprised he took me in at all. Because i was born in a brothel and my mother was an Irish whore!"

The last words came on a raised voice so everyone could hear clearly. The truth about where Kiron really came from brought to light. But did he feel ashamed to be the son of an Irish whore? No. It was no more then what she was at the time. A woman fated to sell herself for money because that was the only way to survive in Ireland at the time. Kiron was half Irish. A half blood most would not easily trust after knowing it. For who would trust an Irishman? But Kiron couldn't care less. Archie still hadn't had the chance to slip away. There for he heard every word. It shocked him, though it did explain the rather unusual green eyes. But... Kiron had no accent. One couldn't detect at all that he was half Irish.

Kiron leaned up with his head, closer to Jack to challenge him.

"Will that be all? You know most of what there is to know about me now. Aren't you satisfied?"

Jack leaned down dangerously close as his look hardened. 

"Keep yourself a proud head and your chin held high, and it might just fall of your shoulders one day."

However his threat did not frighten Kiron in the slightest. He had already escaped Death once. He wasn't afraid to face it again.

"Next"

Kiron was released and they dragged Horatio back on the table. That ran less smoothly as it had gone between Kiron and Simpson. It ended up in a terrible beating. Kiron tried to prevent it but he was held back by the other men on order of Simpson. Until someone else put a stop to it. By holding a pistol to Jack's head. Clayton told him to stand off. Kiron watched as suddenly Simpson wasn't so tough anymore. With a pistol to his head he was quick to calm down. However, this would cost Clayton dearly if Kiron didn't do anything about it. 

While the others carried Horatio to the doctor, and Archie slipped away too. It was just Simpson, Clayton, and Kiron who were left. 

"How bold you are, with a pistol in your hand." Simpson started to sneer.

"But we both know you for the coward you really are."

He slapped the pistol from Clayton's hands who became terribly frightened again. Only to stare in shock as the pistol fell into the hands of Kiron who cocked it and put it to Simpson's head.

"Calm now Mr. Simpson. We are all gentlemen here. Now.. He may be a coward, but you do not know me as well as you do him. He may not be brave enough to take the shot. But do not think for a moment that i won't take it. You will let him leave, Then i will put the pistol down, and then we talk. Like gentlemen. Can you do that?"

Simpson was reluctant to agree but he had no other choice really. Kiron signed Clayton to leave.

"Go"

"But Mr. Barry-"

"I can handle him. Now Go."

Clayton left without another protest. he knew better then to stick around when Simpson saw red in anger. Kiron however. Stayed behind. Simpson wanted to claim the pistol but Kiron wouldn't have it. 

"no no. We talk i said. No need of a pistol. Lay the rope down Jack."

Again with reluctance, Simpson did as asked. The Kiron put the pistol away. And as soon as he had, Simpson charged for him. And pinned him against the wall. 

"You better find a good reason for doing what you did. No one will embarrass good old Jack like that. No one!" 

He had Kiron by the throat but the other grabbed his wrist and tore the hand from his throat.

"If you would let me speak before you cut off my way of breathing i will be able to explain. Or rather, say what i really want to say... I have a proposition. It is my right to make one so listen carefully and consider." 

 

* * *

 

It was then that the arrangement had come to take a stand. One between Kiron and Jack. An arrangement that Simpson agreed on in delight. But he was unaware of the mistake he made by agreeing. For it did not grant him power over Kiron like he thought, Now Kiron had power over him, and something to hold against him.

Kiron had been unable to take up Horatio in their agreement, the man acted for himself and there for Kiron could do little to protect him. But his arrangement with Simpson held over Archie and Clayton. If Simpson were to lay a hand on either of them, their agreement would be broken. And double payment required should Simpson ever want to purchase Kiron's services again. Now with the arrangement standing, Kiron gave himself to the man for free. Not because he wanted to, but the payment he neglected to collect was given up for the two officers he tried to protect. It did however give Simpson the chance to abuse him more often then he'd like. And he wouldn't be able to refuse the man anything. 

The two officers in question did note that their situation changed. that Simpson laid off on them and did not bother them quite as much as he used to. It was a pleasant but strange change for them. And it made them grow suspicious. Especially Archie, who had no clue of the arrangement made between his friend and the bullying officer. Clayton however knew what commission Kiron had and there for had his suspicion, but never made claims to prove it accurate. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn Horatio invokes a duel with Simpson, the death of the former king of France invokes war with England and the men are transported to a fighting vessel.

Winter was now upon them. and the days were growing colder. Grey clouds had gathered above the harbor and it's town. And snow had started to fall in small amounts. But soon there would be more. and the streets would be covered white. Brightening up the sad grew streets and houses to a better view. Mr. Simpson and Mr. Hornblower were appointed with a few men to shore to guard against deserters from the approaching convoy. It didn't seem a wise combination however. As became clear when Horatio returned to the ship with some bitter news. A challenge, or more precisely said:

"A Duel?! Are you mad?!"

Archie was the first to express his horror about the news. Clayton and Kiron were present as well. They tried to make Horatio change his mind. But he was certain of his case.

"Tomorrow sees an end to it Archie. One way or another i shall be rid of him. I have an even chance."

Archie didn't know what he was hearing but he was certain that Horatio had lost it or severely miscalculated his chances.

"An even Chance? Simpson is reckoned one of the best shots in the Navy. He'll kill you certain sure!"

Clayton didn't really know what to say or do to make Horatio change his mind. There for he could only answer logically with an offer to aid the younger in his duel.

"I'll act as your second of course. But... Have you ever fought a duel before?"

Horatio's silence spoke for him. He had never done this before. Kiron shook his head and crossed his arms. 

"I think it is very unwise to pursue something so foolish. Simpson would gladly empty his pistol in you. And it will not be loaded with his arrogance i can assure you."

But however his friends begged him, Horatio would not be swayed. He left to do some thinking of his own. While the three stayed behind.

"The fool will get himself killed. Can't we do anything to stop him?" 

Archie broke the silence after a while with his words of concern. But both Clayton and Kiron knew there was no stopping Horatio. The younger's pride wouldn't let him. He'd fight that duel even if it killed him.

"Why did you offer to be his second? If something should happen to him you will be the one getting killed instead. Simpson will not show mercy to any of you. Let me do this." Kiron offered.

Archie immediately shot the idea down. 

"No! Certainly not. You can't go up against him!"

Kiron leaned on one of the cannons. 

"Out of all of us i have the best chance in a duel against him. He won't kill me."

"Why not?"

"There is something he wants from me, he won't get it if i'm dead. If i stand against him he will certainly make it hurt. But he won't kill me."

"No. I offered to be his second. I'll do it. I trust you both will aid me in this matter. He is too young for this." 

Clayton finished the conversation. The other two had no choice but to agree. Though Kiron did not feel well about this solution. He could only hope that Simpson would stick to their little offside arrangement. 

* * *

 

 

Around the time they should depart for the Duel, Clayton had used an excuse to make Horatio turn his back and had knocked him over the head. Having the youngling unconscious gave him the opportunity to slip in and act as the second he was suppose to be. To fight the duel in Horatio's place. 

"Can i not prevail upon you to change your mind as well?"

Kiron came to stand next to Clayton when he had just knocked Horatio over the head. He shook his head.

"No. Horatio was right. Someone must stand against Simpson. But not either of you. You are both Young and full of life. Whereas i.. I pale in shadows of the blooming life i once lived. No. I will do this."

Kiron looked at the elder with worry. He cupped his face and brought him in for a gentle kiss. The elder hadn't been given much love in his life. Kiron figured he could do something about it when the elder's future was so uncertain during these hours. Clayton accepted the gesture with a thin smile. Kiron smiled back at him and then they left. The three of them, Kennedy, Clayton and Barry. 

To no surprise, Simpson had his comment on the young Horatio missing from the scene. Clayton offered to settle the matter by taking his place. And as expected, Simpson took the bait. Before the two prepared, Kiron made his way over to Simpson.

"I do not think i need reminding you of our little arrangement... Hurt him you can, but if you kill him... Consider our agreement cancelled. And you will pay double the amount i would ask of any sailor or officer. Are we clear?"

Simpson looked at Kiron as if he could murder him for his insolence. But with a curt nod he accepted. Kiron would stay and watch to ensure that Simpson would keep their agreement. He would not be swayed. If too much harm or damage would come to Clayton, Kiron would take it upon himself to make an end to Simpson's reign over the midshipmen of the Justinian. 

While the doctor counted down for the men to fire, Kiron felt nervous. He'd rather stand there himself then let Clayton do it. But there was no stopping the man. Kiron closed his eyes when both Simpson and Clayton fired. But they immediately shot open when he heard Simpson scream in pain. He whipped his head to the side to see the man on the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Gotcha! Bastard.."

Clayton dropped on his knees. Kiron turned his head in time to see it happen and he rushed towards the elder to catch him. Clayton was bleeding heavily from his side. Kiron pressed on it to stop the bleeding. His hand turning red.

"I'm sorry, i didn't kill him." The older said. 

"Shh. Save your strength." Kiron advised him.

"You did well Clayton. Just lay quiet." 

The older man smiled softly to Kiron. Who looked down at him with worry. He would make it, that was for sure. But he had to get away from Simpson. Kiron could make arrangements and speak with Captain Keene about Clayton's fate. He was certain, that Clayton would be safe among the crew of the Goliath as soon as he had recovered from his wound. That would however separate him from the rest. They were surely to be appointed to some other vessel once there would be a need to be transferred. 

Later in tavern the Lamb, both injured men were tended to. Fortunately separated. Horatio had caught up quickly when he had awoken and joined the men in the Lamb. Ignoring Simpson and his injured state, he immediately ran upstairs for Clayton. 

Kiron and Archie were with him. Kiron had traveled back and forth between the Justinian and the Tavern to arrange things. Captain Keene fortunately was quick to submit a transfer for Clayton from the Justinian to the Goliath on advice of Kiron. When Horatio arrived Kiron just broke the news of this to the midshipman laying there wounded in his bed.

"You can rest easy now Clayton. I have broken words with Captain Keene on your commission. Once you are fully recovered you will be transferred to the Goliath. You will be appointed as a Midshipman there. Unfortunately none of us can come with you. But i've seen to it that you will be under the care of some good officers."

Clayton smiled thankfully at Kiron. Though he was sorry to say a goodbye to his fellow midshipmen. None of them would be appointed to the Goliath with him.

"Simpson will remain aboard the Justinian. You will no longer be troubled by him." 

Suddenly there were all kinds of voices and excited shouts outside. Horatio send Archie to find out what the commotion was about. Kiron made place for Horatio to sit on the bed and speak with his friend. Kiron followed Archie out of the tavern. but not before he passed some threats from the irritated and wounded Simpson. Which he gladly ignored. When finally Horatio came out of the Tavern too. After also being threatened by Simpson, Archie was more then happy to break the news of the commotion to Horatio.

"He's dead."

"Fortunately not."

"No, Not Clayton you fool. Louie. The frogs have murdered their king. It means War Horatio! It means War!"

To most that came as a blessing. finally the days of idly rotting were over. There was work to be done again. And not just for the men. Kiron knew that once they would be sailing, he'd be more busy with his secret business then he was all this time a shore. Still, the fact that they would be out at sea did sound more appealing then continuing to rot in the harbor anchored for god knows how long.

* * *

 

 

It took perhaps a day. Maybe two, but then there was word on how the crew would be divided. Archie was the one who explained the new setting to the men, While Kiron had secretly already received transfer orders. He was to continue his Vixen commission aboard the vessel they would be transferred to. Still he could -despite that one regrettable detail- hardly suppress his excitement. 

"Well? Do we Transfer?"

Cleveland asked when Archie approached the table. Archie started listing how things would progress form here.

"A third of the crew are to remain here on Justinian... A third will go to Arithusa under Charlie Hammond... And we few... We fortunate few."

He jumped over a bench and leaned on the table. Making everyone revel in tension and nerves raging through their veins.

"Don't keep us on tensions hooks."

Heather raised his voice. His nerves evident in the slight tremble of his voice. Archie's eyes were shining with little lights. His excitement for the transfer too big to hide. 

"Keene has recommended our transfer to... Indefatigable."

"YES!"

The men cried out. Only Archie and Kiron were silent. Though Kiron's expression was all smiles and fun, Horatio had a more serious look on his face.

"A frigate! You hear that Horatio! it means prize money! Horatio?!"

Cleveland called out to him. Kiron laid a hand on the young midshipman's shoulder. 

"You're thinking about Clayton are you not? Don't worry. He will be fine. Though he will not transfer with us. At least he will be away from all this.."

Kiron did not have to explain what 'this' meant. They all knew. But there was more going on in Horatio's head then just that. There for he could not be as joyful as the rest of them. Kiron however was glad he was transferred with the rest. he had feared that his commission as a Vixen would have forced him to stay on the Justinian. Waiting for Simpson's return when he would recover. But fortunately he was released from the man's horrible grip and he could resume his duties aboard the Indy. 

* * *

 

 

Their transfer started off with a speech from their new Captain. Captain Sir Edward Pellew. 

"My Name. Is  Captain Sir Edward Pellew. And i am here to tell you, your days of idling are over!"

The men cheered.

"You have a mind to fight!"

Again cheering sounded across the deck.

"That is well, for you shall have your fill!"

A more roaring cheer now came across the deck. Obviously the long boredom had the men eager for some action at long last.

"Yesterday his majesty received a communication from Paris. The revolutionary government in France has declared war on Britain. The old adversary may wear a new face. But whatever mask he uses to hide behind, a Frenchman is still a Frenchman and we will beat him as we always have beaten him! For there is no power on earth that can withstand the might of the British Navy!"

Men started tossing their hats and the cheers were at their loudest now. This Captain knew how to ignite his crew and make them roar for king and country.

The man took off his hat and shouted.

"God Save the King!"

And the men echoed the cry. 

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Pellew sends for both Horatio and Kiron. One for his invoking of a duel that left two officers injured, the other to get to know the man who is now responsible for part of the moral among the crew. One who will take up care for most of the sailors during these long journeys.

"Midshipman Hornblower Sir. You send for me"

Horatio stood in the captain's cabin. The man had his back towards him and was reading into a letter that by handwriting, looked to come from the frail Captain Keene. With the letter are several reports on the incident of the Duel with Mr. Clayton and Mr. Simpson. The Captain does not seem to be pleased about it. But neither does he seem very upset about it. 

"Mr. Clayton and Mr. Simpson -as i'm sure you'll be glad to hear- shall recover and rejoin the service. Mr. Simpson his to remain with Captain Keene aboard the Justinian. And as you may be aware, Mr. Clayton has been transferred to His majesty's ship the Goliath."

The man turned around with a stern look and the letter in his hand. 

"You should know Mr. Hornblower, That i do not think much of men who let others fight their battles for them."

Horatio felt accused of something he had no hand in. Since at the time, he was knocked over the head by Mr. Clayton himself. But he felt he could not protest to this dominant looking man. Certainly not because Captain Pellew was by no means like Captain Keene. 

"No sir."

Horatio answered with care and calm. 

"But neither will i base my opinion of an officer on hear-say." The Captain continued.

"I judge a man by what i see and do not by what others tell me he has done."

"Yes sir."

"Doubtless Had you been properly lead, this situation would not have arisen."

"Captain Keene bares no blame"

"It's not your place to damn him or defend him Sir."

"No Sir. I- i only meant that what befell was outside his control."

"Aboard his ship Sir there is nothing outside a Captain's control and you would to well to remember it."

"Yes sir."

"England is at war Mr. Hornblower. You have already cost this Navy two Midshipmen. Both injured one more heavily then the other."

"No one mourns the gravity of the situation more then i do Sir. But i resent-"

"YOU RESENT?! DAMN your impudence Sir! I will not lose men to no better cause then the satisfaction of their own vanity... Whilst under my command you will issue no further challenges. Is that understood?"

"Aye Aye Sir."

"Very well... I have it from lieutenant Ekelston that those hands formerly of Mr. Simpson's division are something of an ill disciplined rebel. Would you concur?" 

"Yes. Sir."

"They are now your division..."

Horatio looked at the captain half surprised half stressed. His division? Surely not! But the captain had already decided.

"We sail to battle Mr. Hornblower. I cannot afford to feed men who do not pull their weight. You will make them work or You will answer for it."

Well he wasn't really left with a choice then was he?

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed, Send Mr. Barry in on your way out."

"Aye Aye Sir."

* * *

 

 Kiron quickly made his way to the Captain's cabin when he was summoned. He didn't want to keep the man waiting. He knocked and entered when he was told to.

"Midshipman Barry Sir. You asked to see me?"

"Yes. For a rather discreet exchange of words. You are the new Commissioned officer who will be in in charge of a certain care for the men?"

"Indeed i am Sir."

"I do hope sincerely you would not think it rude, but i do wish to know who exactly i am trusting that care to. The last man to fill your commission was not a man i would favor in that position. What i need to know is can you carry the weight of two commissions during these times of war. You will have to work twice as hard as any man aboard."

"I will pull my weight Sir. If that is your meaning. if not i will answer for it."

"And Should one of these commissions be too much?"

"Again Sir, I will make sure to pull my weight. As a Midshipman and as Vixen. I have... Little options concerning my Commission. I fear i am left without choice."

"Explain"

"It wasn't my choice to come into this commission Sir. But if i did not give myself up as a caretaker for the needs of other men, there are men who would have seen me hanged. I have been accused and convicted of a crime i did not commit. And i value my life enough not to want it to end swinging on the end of a rope Sir."

"I concern myself with what kind of man puts himself into this commission Mr. Barry. The accusations to you being false are a vital point to consider. Your offence being?"

"... Murder... I was accused of claiming a man's life. While i had no hand in the matter. I just happened to be around when he died. Perhaps someone framed me, this i do not know. But the accusation stands. As does the charge."

"Does this effect the way you would perform your duties?"

"It does not Sir."

 "You understand why i ask these things of you?"

"You need to know the man who is responsible for part of the moral on your ship Captain."

"Indeed i do. Your ground rules?"

"Price goes by half an hour, by rank and by status of my inner circles. I am busy enough to can afford a lower price for my friends. If any that come to me desire anything out of the ordinary they will be charged for it as well."

"Very well... You should know as i told Mr. Hornblower that i judge a man by what i see not by what i hear he has done."

"Yes Sir."

"You seem a very intelligent man Mr. Barry. I hope sincerely that you make the utmost use of it."

"Aye Aye sir"

"Good. Very good. Find a Sailor in Mr. Hawks's division called Peter Fowls. He will see you to the place available for these practices. You are dismissed."

"Aye Aye Sir"

* * *

 

After Kiron left the Captain's quarters, Mr. Bowls came to report. While he did so the Captain did express some of his concerns for the crew to Mr. Bowls.

"Mr. Bowls. By all means you must keep an eye on Midshipman Barry. I fear with his intelligence and his beauty, his is a very dangerous man... With his looks, one word of him could turn any sailor into a mutineer. I am not saying he will but by god Sir i will not be taken by surprise by a man who has aboard this ship almost equal power to the Captain."

"Equal power Sir?"

"A Vixen Mr. Bowls. Holds more power then one would think. And on first note i do believe that Mr. Barry is a force to be reckoned with."

"Mr. Barry Sir? But he's a midshipman."

"None the less the latest man to be forced to take up this posting. I trust you will be discreet with this information."

"Aye Aye Sir."

"Dismissed."

The Captain wasn't usually swayed easily by any of the men serving under him. Nor was he swayed by many a man in general. But as Mr. Bowls left his quarters, The Captain still looked out of his windows in thought. Recalling those haunting green eyes of Mr. Barry. His Beauty and knowledge would make him popular. And there for very powerful should he know how to make use of that power right. And it was too early to tell whether that would be used for, or against him.

Dangerous indeed. A man with such looks was already capable of anything, and it seemed his character was matched. And those eyes.. Those bloody orbs of secrets and seduction. The Captain knew each and every one of his appointed Vixens. Until Mr. Barry he had never felt the need or desire to purchase the service of one of them. But Mr. Barry had him longing for a sinful encounter in ways that the normally so composed captain made him lose his calm from within. There was no mistake in this. Beauty was a weapon that could be used to destroy many men if it was wielded the proper way.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain isn't the only one who noted Kiron's good looks. But it comes differently to Archie, who starts feeling rather attracted to his friend. And the longer those feelings grow, the more he starts falling for Kiron. The first battles commences. Taking a toll on all three of the Midshipmen in different ways. Horatio is separated from them for a while when he gets his own command.

The next days were restless for most of the men. Soon they would encounter the first enemy war vessels and they would battle it out with the French. When the first enemy ship was sighted the tension was high up among the crew. The battle was everything a battle should be. Lots of screaming and shouting, both orders and cries of pain. Smoke rising from the cannons. The sounds of the blasts deafening to the ears. There was metal clashing. Wood breaking, blood flowing. While Horatio made his way down to the surgery with styles to help an injured member of his division, the others got ready to board the enemy vessel. Archie and Kiron boarded after their men. The fight was short and bloody. And the men of the Indy came out victorious. Archie seemed over excited about their victory. He was glowing with it. While Kiron was less excited about killing a man or two. The very same definition is what got him in trouble in the first place. And he really could take no joy out of killing anyone. Even if it was a Frenchman. With an exception named Simpson of course. That man, Kiron would gladly turn cold.

Unfortunately, Horatio's efforts to save the man from his Division weren't enough to make him survive. The man bled to death before the doctor could really help him. After losing a leg in battle he was gone quickly. It did however bring Horatio closer to the men of his division. Which was good. They needed his guidance. There were no further casualties. A few wounded in some divisions including a man from Kiron's division who had lost a hand. He survived the loss of blood and losing his hand didn't seem to hinder him in any way. It would only take time to heal. Kiron took it upon himself to assist the doctor in taking care of the wounded. There weren't too many. Which would be completely different had the battle lasted longer. A ceremonial burial service was held for Dave. The man from Horatio's division. And afterwards, the men drank a ration of spirits to remember their lost mate. 

After that things returned to the way they had gone before. Getting ready for their next battle. While life at sea continued the way it had for several weeks. 

* * *

 

Below deck they sat. Some of the men were singing. Some were playing games to relieve them of their boredom in between bloody battles. Archie sat beside Kiron reading a book. The other was curious and looked over his shoulder to read along. After a while Kiron started leaning on Archie to read along. The other hadn't really noticed it before. Nor did he know what the purpose was of Kiron leaning on his shoulder until he flipped a page too soon.

"Wait a moment. I didn't catch that last phrase." 

Archie turned back the page and Kiron nodded. 

"Thank you"

"I wasn't aware you were reading along. I could read it to you?"

"Oh well i rather enjoyed just getting emerged into literature with merely the two of us. I hope you do not mind my close proximity?"

"n-no of course not."

Archie smiled and shook his head, though suddenly the shoulder Kiron was leaning on felt really warm. Archie turned somewhat on the bench so Kiron had an easier access. It resulted in the man turning too and landing Archie's back to his chest. Leaning his head on Archie's shoulder to read along. Most of the men were to emerged in their own entertainment to quite catch this rather affectionate looking gesture. Perhaps Horatio had spared them a frowning glance, but had said nothing about it. There could be a more clear openly display of affection which he would be against, but they didn't act like that, they were merely reading a book.

Though Archie clearly felt the change of their position as something more then a mere change of position. His back tingled. As did his shoulder. To no one but himself he would admit he rather enjoyed this moment. He could feel Kiron's breath tickle in his neck, it made him shiver lightly. The other seemed to notice. For with a soft voice he whispered to him. 

"Are you cold?"

Archie slowly shook his head to prevent their heads from colliding. 

"N-no. I'm quite alright."

Never the less, Kiron still sat a bit closer. His warm body pressed up against Archie's back. The sweet scent of Kiron lingered around Archie and it made him light headed. It was so tempting to turn around and crawl into that warmth he could find there. To crawl into a pair of safe arms. Archie was taken by surprise of his own thoughts. And he quickly tried to shake them. They were just friends. Kiron was no doubt only looking out for a friend. He could not see more into it. If he were to act on something that was untrue he could risk their friendship. Despite the comfort of the setting, Archie lost his focus to read. He wanted to close his eyes and turn his head, rest his nose in the crook of Kiron's neck and inhale that addicting scent for hours. It was a very distinctive kind of scent. Salty sea air, mixed with something that could be compared to apple blossoms, the scent of the earth after rain had freshly fallen and perhaps a hint of foreign spices. 

Archie was slightly disappointed when an officer came and whispered something to Kiron that made the man get up and excuse himself. Something apparently demanded his attention. Even so Archie already missed the warmth of the other Midshipman against him. But he could not force Kiron to sit down with him as long as Archie pleased it. He noticed it was a regular routine though. Kiron got called away more often. There were things that demanded his attention, Thing Archie didn't know about. But it made him curious. Perhaps even beyond what was healthy for him. What on earth could make Kiron so busy that nearly every other night, he wasn't in his hammock until very late. He was always up very early. And in the evenings he was often called away. Sometimes another officer took over his watch because Kiron had other business to attend to. It was rather.. odd. 

* * *

 

The days crawled by slowly. And Archie started to battle more and more with his feelings for Kiron bubbling to the surface. It was in everything. The looks Kiron gave him made his head light and his heart pound. The most innocent and subtle brush of their hands could make Archie blush. He had admired the man from the start. Looked at Kiron a certain way since the Justinian. He had always felt this closeness to the man ever since he first met the Half Irish beauty. And it seems his secret affection and longing was only getting stronger. Though especially after so closely reading a book together, Kiron closed in on him more often. Sitting together closely, always connected with at least a part of their bodies. Archie could feel his heart pound whenever that happened. It didn't take long for him to realize that he had fallen in love with Kiron. And he tried everything to deny it.

However Kiron haunted him. With looks and gestures and subtle things. And Archie started dreaming about him. The Raven haired youth even invading his dreams. However he dared not confess his feelings to Kiron. Afraid that should he do so, he would lose the friendship build. He kept them a secret. Locked away in his heart. Unable to bring it to light.

 

* * *

 

After days of rather quiet sailing the Indy catches a small French vessel. The Mary-gallant of Bordeaux. 24 days out of New Orleans with a cargo of about 200 tons of rice. With about 12 crew members aboard. Captain Pellew gives Horatio the order to get four men and board her. To take her to any English port and report there for further orders. Horatio takes the order and wants to walk over to call Styles, Oldroyd, Matthews and Finch. But before he has a chance, Archie stops him. 

"Your first command. Congratulations." He says with a smile.

Horatio smiles at him and behind Archie, Kiron nods to the brunette. 

"Better be quick and don't with hold your shares from your friends." Kiron teases.

Then the Captain's impatience puts a stop to the conversation and Horatio quickly readies to leave and take command of the Mary-Gallant. 

Horatio suddenly being away changes the dynamic between Archie and Kiron even more. Archie can feel it. They are closer. And Kiron doesn't leave as often in the evening hours as he did before. It's an odd change but Archie welcomes it with open arm. Perhaps even too eagerly. However even with this change he keeps his feelings to himself. Harboring secrets. And though he feels that he should tell Kiron. He can't bring himself to do so. Too afraid for rejection. 

Despite that his dreams only get more vivid. And his longing for the raven haired man only grow stronger.

Kiron himself notices changes in their dynamic. And slight changes in Archie's behavior. He doesn't mention it to the blonde. Not wanting to put him into an awkward position. It isn't until one night, Kiron has come back late to his hammock and Archie is already asleep that he finally has some light shed on what is happening between them.

Archie was moving restless in his hammock. Kiron caught the motion from the corner of his eyes. Everyone else was asleep. Kiron wondered if Archie had a nightmare again. After all they still troubled him some times. Though fortunately not that frequent. Kiron slipped out of his own hammock to tip toe with his bare feet over the cold wood, to Archie's hammock. The blonde was still moving and made soft noises in his sleep.

"Archie?"

Kiron asked. Wanting to grab his friend by the shoulder until he identified the sounds he heard. Archie was moaning? Kiron let his hand fall to a different purpose as he let it slightly push down Archie's thin blanket. Kiron gasped softly when he did that and it revealed the nature of Archie's dream to him. The sleeping blonde was aroused. Very aroused indeed. Desperately rubbing up against the rough fabric of the hammock for some much needed friction. Kiron bit his lip. He looked around but still no one had woken. It was in the middle of the night anyway.

Kiron decided he should take a chance. It was too tempting to resist for him, and it looked as if Archie could use a hand. Kiron quickly and softly opened Archie's breeches. Biting his lip harder when he reached in to the clothing. In search for the hardness he knew he would find there. Kiron let out a soft gasp when he gripped the Blond's arousal. Fighting back a wanton whimper as he felt the size of it. Archie was both fairly long and thick. A perfect size. Kiron closed his fingers around the shaft and started stroking mildly and gently at first to see the elder's reaction and try if he would wake from it. Archie seemed to still for a moment. Kiron was afraid he would wake. But then with another moan, archie pushed his hips forward. Wantonly trusting into Kiron's hand.

Kiron had to bite back a moan of his own when he felt that. Slowly he started stroking Archie's length more firmly and faster. The blond didn't wake but trashed around in pleasure in his hammock. Kiron bit his lip harder. Archie must have been dreaming for some time before Kiron noticed. Because Kiron felt that he was close to releasing already. Stroking the blond faster, Kiron could feel himself harden with desire. Not many men could get him aroused this fast. The pure desire to feel the length he was holding, inside of him was overwhelming. He never really liked men forcing their way inside. But if it was Archie, Kiron would gladly let him bury himself to the hilt. Taking in everything the man wanted to give him.

"hmm Kiron"

Suddenly Kiron froze. He stared at the blonde wide eyed but it looked as if he was still sleeping. Kiron's heart raced. Did Archie dream of him? For some reason the thought aroused Kiron more and encouraged him to stroke faster. Archie moaned in his sleep and his hips stuttered. This was it. Kiron quickly covered the tip of Archie's arousal with his hand. Archie released with a low groan. His seed dripping into Kiron's hand. Kiron moaned softly behind his lips. Pulling his hand back and covering archie, properly again before Kiron returned to his own hammock.

He cleaned his hand with a rag. As he looked down he was reminded how painfully hard he himself was. Kiron laid himself in his hammock. Reaching in his breeches to satisfy his own length. Biting back moans as he stroked himself to release. Panting softly as he finished and cleaned up. This little secret would be kept safely. And Kiron was a secret richer. Archie desired him. Badly enough to dream of it. it gave him hope that the elder might feel something more for him then just the desire to have him. All this time with Kiron being a vixen, he had noticed that Archie hadn't called him out on it once and never came to have his needs fulfilled. Not once. Kiron suspected that Archie didn't even know that Kiron was the Vixen aboard the Indy. And for some reason, he was happy about it. Normally he would do away with shame. But whenever Kiron looked at Archie he felt ashamed for having shared his body with so many men. For having given himself away for money. Like nothing more then a common whore. But it was either this, or the gallows. And despite some rather dying then choosing the dishonor, Kiron would rather bare the dishonor and stay close to Archie then walk to the gallows with his head held high.

 


End file.
